The Songfic Ensemble
by ForeverByYourSide
Summary: A collection of my best songfics. Currently: Concrete Angel, Points of Authority, Rest in Peace, and more.
1. Concrete Angel

OK, warning! Warning! Major Bakura bashing!  
  
Bakura: O_O Not again.  
  
Missa: -^.^- Sorry, cutie-pie! You're just the best character to bash!  
  
Bakura: Oh, joy. Pain. I feel so honored.  
  
Missa: OK, this is done to the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride, but I changed it a little of course, since the song's about a girl.I mean at one point they say something about linen and lace, so I just changed the whole sentence.  
  
Bakura: "Concrete Angel"?! Oh God, serious pain!  
  
Missa: Sadly for you, yes. And I'm supposing you people can easily guess who's going to be causing the pain. Yes, this is going to be your traditional violent yami fic. Um.this could get bloody.I don't know yet. But if you can't stand to see Bakura hurt, I suggest you don't read.  
  
Bakura: Oh, so you can stand to see me hurt? *broken hearted look in eyes*  
  
Missa: Of course I can't, Ryou-Chan! I wrote the story, and now I'm going to cover my eyes and ears while they read it!  
  
Bakura: -.-  
  
Missa: Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
~ He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
  
Nobody knows what he's holding back  
  
Wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday  
  
He hides the bruises with sleeves and a smiling face ~  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Bakura shook himself out of his daze and quickly put on a convincing smile. "Hey Yugi." The two walked the rest of the way to school together, Yugi talking happily, but Bakura almost silent. It didn't seem strange to Yugi, at least not at first. Bakura had always been soft spoken; he never talked too much.  
  
They walked into their classroom and Yugi raced over to his friends, laughing and talking, assuming Bakura would follow. But the snow haired boy merely took his seat, still not muttering a word. Yugi looked over at him worriedly, but quickly dismissed it as Bakura just being tired or something and returned to his conversation.  
  
The teacher entered the room, and a chorus of "Good morning, Teacher!" rose from the class. She walked around the room, handing out work packets, explaining the directions. She stopped near Bakura's desk, placing his on it, and noticing a cut half hidden by his bangs. She quickly returned to what she was saying as she walked and tried not to think about it.  
  
~ The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born ~  
  
"Bakura, you want to come spend the night at my house? Everyone else is coming, and Grandpa said we could go to the arcade tomorrow if we want, since it's Saturday and all." Bakura thought about it. It might keep him from getting beat up tonight.or maybe not. It wasn't worth the extra hits he might receive.  
  
"No thanks, Yugi. My Dad wouldn't let me. Thank you for asking, though." Yugi nodded, but his eyes were downcast and he looked disappointed. "OK.see you later then." "Bye." Yugi turned and walked from the classroom, his bookbag slung over one shoulder. "Yami?" He heard Yami yawn. "Hmm? What is it, aibou?"  
  
"Is.Is it just me, or does Bakura seem oddly distant lately?" Yugi was suddenly startled to see Yami was walking next to him. "I hadn't noticed. But I pay little attention, hikari. Are you worried about your friend?" "Yeah, I guess I am. He just.he never talked much, but he talked more than he does now. Now he rarely ever speaks. And he looks kind of sick.like something's been scaring him real badly lately."  
  
Yami simply stared at Yugi quizzically. "I.I don't know."  
  
~ Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams  
  
Give him wings  
  
And he flies to a place  
  
Where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel ~  
  
"Bakura!" Bakura pulled on a long sleeve shirt quickly to hide his little black and blue reminders from the beating he had received the night before. "Coming, Dad!" He rushed down the stairs, his arms aching from their many bruises every time he moved.  
  
"Bakura, why on Earth are you wearing long sleeves when it's 90 degrees out?" His father looked worried, and Bakura hated to lie to him, but he just couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe him if he did.  
  
"I'm cold.that's all." He still looked worried as he laid a hand gently on his son's forehead. "Are you feeling all right? You seem like you're coming down with something." "No, Dad, I'm fine. Just cold."  
  
"Well.all right. I have somewhere I have to be soon so I'm going to leave now. You're sure you're feeling all right? " Bakura nodded as his father ruffled his hair lightly. "All right then. I'll see you later." "Bye, Dad."  
  
~ Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late ~  
  
"P-Please." Bakura begged. "Please, st-stop it." The spirit ignored his plea and hit him hard, knocking him to the ground where he lay, sobbing. "You're such a pathetic weakling! How did I get stuck with someone like you?! Someone so useless! No matter how hard you fight, boy, you'll never win. You'll always end up in the dirt, the fate a sniveling pile of useless junk like yourself deserves!"  
  
Bakura hushed himself. Stop crying, he thought. If you keep crying he'll hit you again for being weak. Stay silent.don't talk back, don't fight back. Just let him finish beating you up, and he'll go away. Then you can cry, if you have any strength left to do so.  
  
The spirit gave him one final kick, strong and well placed at his ribs. Bakura swallowed hard. Don't cry. Just don't cry. He heard the door slam shut. The spirit must have gone to his own soul room. Bakura said nothing, did nothing. He couldn't. So he just lay there, unable to move, and praying silently for someone to help him.  
  
~ Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams  
  
Give him wings  
  
And he flies to a place  
  
Where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel ~  
  
Yugi knocked on Bakura's door lightly. "Bakura? Bakura, are you home?" he called, knocking again. The door creaked open, revealing Bakura's father's form in the dimly lighted room. "Oh, it's you Yugi. I suppose none of you know, as I just found out myself, but Bakura's in the hospital. The story I'm getting is that he got beat up pretty badly, probably jumped on his way home from school again. I'm heading there now. But the thing that frightens me is they say he might not make it."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You don't know for sure what happened?" The man in the doorway shook his head. "No, I'm only assuming." Yugi nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Do you mind if I go see him?" "I don't know if they'll let you in, but you can try." "Thank you."  
  
- Time Lapse -  
  
Yugi gently pulled his friend's hand into his own. "Bakura-" Bakura opened his eyes slightly. "Hey Yugi." His voice was quiet and weak, and Yugi realized that over the last few months he had forgotten how it truly sounded. "Bakura, what happened?" "I got beat up." "I know that! I mean who did this to you?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." Yugi's eyes softened as he squeezed Bakura's hand a little tighter. "Why can't you tell anyone?" "Because-because he'll do this to me again." Yugi sighed. "Bakura, please, you know you can trust me." "It was the spirit. The dark spirit in my Ring. He beat me up; he beats me up all the time."  
  
Yugi gasped in shock. He hadn't expected that. But he regained his composure and returned to trying to comfort his friend. "He'll pay for it, Bakura. He'll pay for everything he's ever done to you. I'll make sure of it." Bakura smiled weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
~A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot ~  
  
Yugi felt warm tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the polished marble of the gravestone. It's not fair, he thought. It's not fair for anyone to have to suffer like that, anyone. He felt Yami's hand lay gently on his shoulder. "Hikari- hikari, are you all right?" Yugi turned his eyes to Yami, allowing him to see how full of crystal tears they were, but he smiled bravely. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." Yami slipped an arm gently around him, hugging him tightly and making it clear that it was ok for him to cry.  
  
And cry Yugi did. "Yami, he didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve to have none of his dreams come true, to lose everything, because of someone else." Yami gently wiped the tears away from Yugi's cheeks. "No, hikari, he didn't. But he's not suffering anymore." Yugi nodded shakily. "I know; he's happy now, right?" Yami smiled. "Yes, my little light, because he never has to hurt ever again."  
  
The small funeral broke up around him, but Yugi remained there. As it grew late, he lay a single white rose at the foot of the grave. "I promised you. I promised I would make him pay for it all. And I never break a promise." Yugi pulled Bakura's Change Of Heart card from his pocket and laid it at the foot of the grave as well, anchoring it with a small rock. "Sleep well, my friend." And at that, he left.  
  
~ Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams  
  
Give him wings  
  
And he flies to a place  
  
Where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel ~  
  
Yami stared the spirit of The Ring down with unnerving confidence. "You'll pay for all you've done, and you'll pay for it eternally. Not only by what I will cause you, but by the guilt you will, or at least should, hold in that cold, empty heart of yours. But even if the guilt is absent, I can make sure the pain is present. I challenge you to a Shadow Duel."  
  
The spirit laughed with an arrogant smirk. "Pharaohs will be pharaohs. If that's how you want it, then I accept your challenge. But you haven't a chance." Yami's eyes narrowed, and Yugi sensed a chilling determination within Yami that he had never felt before. But maybe it wasn't there before.  
  
Yami was willing to win this, to fulfill Yugi's promise, at all costs. "We'll see. Oh, we'll see." The spirit laughed again, and it had a crazy, maniacal sound to it. "Well, I haven't got all day. Let me crush you so I can get on with my life."  
  
Yami smiled, but his eyes were glinting dangerously. "As you wish." The room they were standing in became an endless void or swirling black and purple, and the two spirits began their duel.  
  
- Time Lapse -  
  
"I've won, and the fate of your soul is mine for the choosing. Now I'm wondering if your suffering should be quick or slow." Yami rose a hand, the Eye of Horus glowing brightly on his forehead. "And with all the power I have, I banish you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
He heard the spirit's scream before he vanished into final oblivion. Yami shut his eyes, blocking it out. "You can't stand it either." Yami's eyes snapped open at Yugi's voice beside him. "Stand what?" "To hear someone, anyone, scream like that."  
  
Yami lowered his eyes. "Your friend's death has been avenged, hikari. Is that not what you wanted?" Yugi shook his head. "No. I only wanted to keep my promise." Yami smiled. "And that you did, Yugi. And that you did." Yugi smiled back then took hold of his puzzle. It glowed with golden light, and he and Yami vanished from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yugi lay down on his bed, shutting his eyes. Yami tucked the blankets around him. "Goodnight, aibou." "Goodnight." And as Yugi drifted off to sleep, he heard a faint whisper, so faint he almost missed it.  
  
It was the voice of a soft-spoken boy that jumped at his own shadow. The voice of a boy whose deep brown eyes were tense and frightened but laughing at the same time. The voice of a boy who had seen more in his short time than most saw in an entire lifetime. The voice of a boy who had suffered long enough and finally had his chance to rest. And so he whispered two final words to Yugi.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Missa: *reads the fic* Was it good?! Was it crappy?! Oh tell me, I gotta know!!!  
  
Bakura: I'll tell you. IT WAS AWFUL!  
  
Missa: Oh, don't even go there.  
  
Bakura: YOU KILLED ME!  
  
Missa: You're enraged. You shouldn't be enraged. Yugi got revenge.  
  
Yugi: Yay! I get to be the hero again!  
  
Bakura: -.- I hate being constantly saved by a boy half my size.  
  
Yugi: *eyes go wide and starts crying*  
  
Missa: BAKURA! You know Yugi's height is a sensitive subject! *hugs Yugi* It's ok, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Yay! Love! *gives Missa huge hug*  
  
Missa: Oh, isn't he kawaii!?!?! Anyway, R/R my fellow fanfic lovers! Ja Ne! 


	2. Points Of Authority

Hi everybody! *sigh* Another depressing Bakura songfic. This time it's to "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park. I don't feel like doing a big intro this time, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: How many of you people actually read this thing anyway?! Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song, but the plot line's mine, all mine, hehehehehe!  
  
~ You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you've put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken ~  
  
I gazed into the mirror, counting the cuts and bruises on my pale face. Pale from fear, or was that how I always looked now? No way of telling. I cupped my hands under the running water in the sink and splashed it up onto my face. Ouch. Whatever, pain was too common to me now for me to even worry about what hurt. Looks like it's going to take a little while to figure out how to cover up all these, I thought. But I had mastered the art of concealment over the past few years, and by the time I exited the bathroom there was no way anyone would be able to tell anything ever happened. Except for that one big cut along my cheek. I'll just say I fell or something. Only Yugi would know the truth, and he knows he can't do anything about it. No one can.  
  
I was surprised that I wasn't worse off, though. The previous night had been one of the worst so far. What did I do to make him so mad? I couldn't even remember. He always had so much fun beating me up. I could tell he took pleasure in my begging, my pleading, and that terrified look in my eyes. I always knew what was coming. All he had to do was raise his voice and I shut my eyes, waited to feel his fist meet my face.  
  
He knows I'm breaking down. He has to. I've tried everything. Staying quiet, talking back, even trying to fight. He's just too strong for me. The way he is, it seems like he's practiced the art of pain. He knows every pressure point; it's almost unbelievable. I just can't handle it; I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
Oh, I hate him. I hate him so much. Look at what he's done. Getting me to say that I hate someone used to be an extreme effort. Now I could say it without hesitation.  
  
~ You like to think you're never wrong  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
You live what you've learned ~  
  
He thinks everything he says is right. He's nobody. Without me he wouldn't even exist! He'd still be in the Shadow Realm, sitting in that cold, suffocating darkness. He should be thankful that I'm around. I saved him from all that. And all he does is hurt me over and over again. He doesn't even care. The more I suffer, the better.  
  
I've even gone to the length of not doing my homework, just so I can get detention and spend a few extra hours away from home. That's a few hours in which there's no way I can anger him. Yet, he always finds a reason. I just wish I knew why! There has to be some explanation for that rock hard heart of his, why he takes it all out on me! But those cold brown eyes mask everything. He's unreadable.  
  
~ You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken ~  
  
He's always laughing at me! I try to be strong, but he knows I can't make good on my threats; I can't fight back, no matter how hard I try, and by the time I gather up enough courage, I'm usually hurt so badly that it just causes me more pain to struggle. He constantly tells me how weak and useless I am. I don't want to believe him. I shouldn't, but I do. He's really started to convince me that I'm as pathetic as he says I am.  
  
He hasn't figured out yet that I'm fading. I can feel it, even if he can't. It's slow and gradual, but I can feel myself growing weaker. I'm trying hard to keep my strength up, but I'm drained. No matter how much I rest, which is never as much as I'd like, I wake up more tired than when I fell asleep. It never changes.  
  
I've taken to being in constant pain so much lately that he's even eased up a bit. I guess it isn't fun for him anymore when I'm sobbing and begging frantically after the lightest of hits. It's just that everything always hurts so much. It's as if I have acid running through my veins. My cuts and bruises heal slower, I get out of breath so easily, my whole body aches. Everyone's worried about me, but I just brush it off and tell them that I must be coming down with something. They've bought it so far; everyone but Yugi, who tells me ever so often to let him know if it gets too much for me. Yami might be able to handle him, but I don't want to risk Yugi's health for my own. He actually has something to live for; his grandfather needs him. My dad could probably care less if I'm here or lying dead in a gutter. No, don't say that Bakura, your father loves you more than anything else in the world. He just can't be here right now. Would it do me any good if he were? He couldn't stop him, or maybe he could. But even if he couldn't, he could help me get some rest. I'm so tired, so weak and exhausted. I just need a break.  
  
It doesn't matter. I'm going to get a permanent one soon.  
  
~ You like to think you're never wrong  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
You live what you've learned ~  
  
There's something about him; something that tells me he's using my pain to hide his own. I'm not saying he's innocent. Heh, the day hell freezes over. But he's been hurt in the past, badly. I don't know if he's just emotionally unsound or mentally psychotic, maybe both, the way he seems to love the sight of blood, but he couldn't have always been that way. No, his personality was like mine, and I know he's still in there somewhere. Like I'll ever uncover that secret.  
  
But it's almost like he doesn't know any other way to treat me except hurt me. If that's his way of showing he cares then God help my soul.  
  
As much as I hate him, I can't help but wonder from time to time. Wonder what he suffered through to make him the way he is. I don't dare ask him, heaven's no. I'd get the beating of a lifetime for prying into his personal life. But I wish I knew what he was like before whatever it was that changed him. There were times when he'd take over, I'd sit in my soul room and wonder what I might find in his. What memories I might dig up, anything that might explain why he is like he is. Was he like me? Scared and quiet, shy, always trying to melt into the shadows wherever he was? What am I saying, he was probably born brutal.  
  
~ Forfeit the game  
  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
  
Put your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast  
  
You just won't last ~  
  
I'm giving up. I'm finally giving up. He'll either kill me or I'll die from weakness. I can't keep up anymore; everything seems to be going by five times faster than it used to.  
  
I'm just going to stop begging, stop pleading. Maybe he'll forget about me if I stop fighting and leave me in my soul room, take permanent control. At least I could finally rest. That's all I want.  
  
I wish it would all just go away. I'm not afraid to die, really. It's probably a lot more peaceful than my life. Anything to stop this pain and exhaustion, anything. And death really doesn't sound so bad right about now.  
  
The only thing that stops me from slitting my wrists, from ending it all, is my father. I remember when my mother died, what he told me.  
  
"The only thing that's keeping me going is you, my son. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. You're all I have left, Bakura. I couldn't stand it if you ever left me."  
  
I promised him I'd never leave; I'd never make him suffer all that pain again. But I wonder. I wonder what he would say if he knew what I was going through. All he does when he comes home is try to take care of me. He feels terribly about me being alone all the time, I can tell. I assure him that I'm all right, that I have my friends for company, but I never tell him anything about what goes on when he's not around.  
  
No one would be able to tell him why.why I decided life was too much to handle all of a sudden. Except Yugi. Yugi could tell him. I pulled a piece of paper out of one of my notebooks and wrote a long letter to my father, ending it with the fact that I couldn't explain why, but Yugi could. That he could tell him it all. And that I was sorry for breaking my promise. I placed it in plain sight on the coffee table.  
  
I just can't take it anymore. My father will have to understand.  
  
~ You like to think you're never wrong  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
You live what you've learned ~  
  
Yugi waved brightly as I walked over to his desk. I saw his gaze shift to the cut on my cheek and he visibly shivered. "Are you ok?" His voice was a whisper; Yugi knew me all too well. That I didn't want anyone's attention, much less their pity. I shook my head and placed a letter on the polished surface of his desk. He looked at me worriedly and took it, his eyes following me as I retreated to my own seat.  
  
I saw him open it and place the paper into his lap, reading it silently and discreetly. I saw his eyes widened, as he must have reached my simple signature at the bottom. His mouth dropped and he looked at me, his violet eyes horrified. He shook his head, whether in disbelief or telling me how wrong I was, I wasn't sure.  
  
He suddenly directed those beautiful eyes away, trying to hide his tears from me, but it was too late. Yugi was so good-hearted; I felt terrible telling him that one of his friends had been pushed to such an extreme. He seemed to zone out a little, and I knew he was talking to Yami.  
  
He walked over to me and dropped a slip of paper on my desk. I opened its folds slowly and read it to myself. Yugi's tears had been just enough to leave little wet dots on the loose-leaf.  
  
BAKURA!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU AT LUNCH AND WE'RE GOING TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR, OK? ANYTHING! JUST LET ME TALK TO YOU, PLEASE!  
  
Yugi was panicking. I could tell by how large and messy his usually neat handwriting was, not to mention what he was saying. It didn't matter. It was too late to change my mind. I've had enough.  
  
But Yugi was more determined than I'd expected. I had asked, no begged, in my letter that he tell no one, and he was granting my request, but he was so incredibly worried that he was barely thinking straight. I tried to tell him that my choice had been made, but he wasn't having that. "One of my best friends is NOT going to kill himself without me at least trying to stop him! Bakura, you're sixteen! You have to have something in your life worth living for! What about your Dad? Have you thought how crushed he'll be if he loses his only son?!" Ouch. Below the belt on that one, Yugi. But I refused to let him see that he hit a weak spot. Too late. "You know, don't you? That's why you told me. So I could explain it all. Well, how about this, Bakura? I won't!" He got up from the picnic table, and even though his full height wasn't much, it made him seem more serious. "You hear me? I won't! I won't explain anything! Your father can think whatever he wants!"  
  
Yugi stomped off, but I pulled myself up and followed him. "Oh, Yugi, you have to." "No, I don't!" Yugi spun around and I'd never seen someone so small look so menacing. "I don't HAVE to do anything, Bakura! You're my friend and I do things for you because I care about you, not because I HAVE to! And right now I'm worried about you; I personally don't like the idea of my friends killing themselves. You need my help, but you don't want it, so you know what?! I-give-up!"  
  
"Yugi, that's my whole problem. I have no other alternative but to give up." Yugi had turned to leave but he stopped short, his body going rigid. He looked slightly over his shoulder. "You're just waiting for someone to convince you not to do it, aren't you? You don't want to do it. You want someone to call you back where you belong and set you straight." I kept my eyes down. Was he right? Was that really what I wanted? No, I convinced myself. What you want is to end it. What you want is to be out of this wretched world once and for all. I didn't answer him.  
  
Yugi's boost was too little too late.  
  
I looked at the blood stained carpet and wondered if all of it was mine.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well, how was that? Hope you liked it! Ja Ne, my readers! 


	3. Rest in Peace

Hi minna-san! Well, another songfic. A cookie for you if you can guess who it is before the end! ^.~ Oh, and thanks to my friend Mimi for beta reading this, as well as many other of my fics!  
  
~ I died  
  
So many years ago  
  
But you can make me feel  
  
Like it isn't so  
  
And why you come to be with me  
  
I think I finally know ~  
  
I guess somewhere, deep down, I always wondered about her. How an angel could ever fall in love with a demon. How anyone so perfect and good could ever care so deeply about someone so dark and evil. I denied my suspicions in the cloud of utter bliss they call love. And for once in my miserable life I was happy.  
  
Feh. Happiness. Damn it, the worthless emotion. I always prided myself on my invulnerability, and a mortal girl bested me. An ironic world those blasted smart aleck gods created. She was the last person I ever thought I could care about. But fate is a cruel and crafty thing. It loves to play with the feelings of those that think they're immune to it.  
  
~ You're scared  
  
Ashamed of what you feel  
  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You know they couldn't deal  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
  
That doesn't make it real ~  
  
I knew she'd never tell anyone about us. I didn't expect her to. Hell, I didn't WANT her to. No one could've handled it. I mean, I'm not exactly the kind of guy a girl wants to take home to show to Mommy and Daddy. Not that I ever WANTED to be anything else. I'm very happy being a homicidal maniac, thank you very much.  
  
Heh, I should've seen it coming. There was always something missing in me. Maybe it's the ice in my eyes that no one seems to be able to melt. Maybe it's the lack of warmth in my touch. But I wasn't what she wanted. At some point she realized that being with me didn't even feel real.  
  
~ That's great  
  
But I don't wanna play  
  
'Cause being with you touches me  
  
More than I can say  
  
And since I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away ~  
  
She still comes, but I turn the other cheek to her now. I don't want to be part of this game. I never was one to be toyed with. Once she makes up her mind, then I'll listen again. It hurts too much to be played- Ra, did I just admit that?!  
  
If she really thinks I'm this cold, emotionless person, which I probably am, then she can treat me as everyone else does. Dead. Why the hell should it bother me?! She can go and live her life how she wants. Whatever. None of my business, and I don't intend to make it so. All I want is for her to stay far away from me.  
  
~ And let me rest in peace  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release  
  
So let me rest in peace ~  
  
Dead. Why does everyone think I'm just dead?! I WISH I were dead. Anything's better than this. I wish everyone else, including her, would just leave me alone and let me suffer with my half existence in solitude. But of course they won't. Everyone just HAS to help.  
  
I wish I could just fade and disappear. No matter what I do, I always wake back up in this retched life. I can't die. I can't escape. I can never run away. And I hate it.  
  
~ You know  
  
You got a willing slave  
  
And you just love to play the thought  
  
That you might misbehave  
  
But until you do  
  
I'm telling you  
  
Stop visiting my grave ~  
  
Eventually, people learned to let me be for the better part of the day. Everyone but her. She kept coming back. I soon found myself warming up to her, taking comfort in her gentle presence. I quickly realized that she wasn't coming on her own anymore; I'd end up going to her.  
  
I never thought I'd care about anyone again. I guess you could say I fell in love. I despise putting it that way. I don't know why they say it's falling. It's anything but falling until you're NOT in love anymore. Trust me, you're speaking to an expert.  
  
~ And let me rest in peace  
  
I know I should go  
  
But I follow you  
  
Like a man possessed  
  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed ~  
  
I can't believe I ignored the signals she gave off. I kept believing. I kept believing that she really cared about me. What was I thinking?! But I know what really happened. The true traitor wasn't her.  
  
It was my own heart. Something I had done my best to freeze and harden beyond feeling. But it still had one part left, a little piece I kept, just in case. And that little shard fired up so quickly that the ice around it melted and I grew exposed once again.  
  
~ If my heart could beat  
  
It would break my chest  
  
But I can see  
  
You're unimpressed  
  
So leave me be ~  
  
She was the one person who made me long to be mortal again. She was the one that made me wish I could lay a hand to my chest and feel my own heart beating once more. But she was oblivious to what she'd done to me, and unmoved by my feelings for her.  
  
Before I knew it, she was gone. And I was left to shrink back into the shadows and incase my heart in frost once again. She had gotten someone once thought heartless to trust, to love, then grown bored and decided she rather move on. And nothing could've hurt me more.  
  
~ And let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release ~  
  
I can hear my hikari laughing. It amazes me how much better it makes me feel, just knowing he has something to be cheerful about even if I don't. I love it when he's happy. His smile always makes me sure that everything will be all right.  
  
And now I know. I know that no matter how dark my world gets, I'll always have him there to brighten things when I truly need it. I'll always be the worthless tomb robber, but he'll always give me something to live for.  
  
~ Let me rest in peace ~  
  
~Owari~  
  
Yes, it was Bakura. As for the girl, it's whoever you want it to be. Well, thanks for reading! R/R! Ja Ne! ~Missa 


	4. Wish I Could Stay

Ah, yet another songfic. This time I've really dived into my folders and pulled out an old song from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical. It's called "Wish I Could Stay". I really like the song, and it seems to fit. So, without further ado…oh wait…-.- I've kind of forgotten to put disclaimers haven't I? Ok…  
  
Disclaimer: Pointless…ok, ok, I'll bite! I DON'T OWN YGO OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE!!! *sobs* I kindly thank you for not suing me.   
  
~*~  
  
* Lyrics for Yugi *  
  
~ Lyrics for Yami ~  
  
*~ Lyrics for both ~*  
  
'…' thinking  
  
"…" saying stuff out loud  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Now, on with the fic…   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~ You're not ready for the world outside   
  
You keep pretending but you just can't hide  
  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
  
But I… ~  
  
Yami sat on the concrete railing of the bridge and turned his gaze skyward. He smiled as he traced the constellations, entranced by their beauty. The heavens had always fascinated him. Odd, how they almost made him forget his troubles. He sighed, his only way of releasing all emotion pent up within him. It was a common known fact: Pharaohs don't cry. He'd promised…he'd promised his hikari that he'd never leave. But this was for his aibou's own good! Right? Right?!  
  
~ Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill  
  
And you can meet it, but you never will  
  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
  
But I… ~  
  
Yugi had been having a hard time of it when he had completed the puzzle; he had truly needed Yami then. He needed someone to teach him confidence in himself, to simply pull him out of his own depression. He wasn't the same little boy he was before Duelist Kingdom now. He'd not only realized his strength, but he'd gotten stronger. He shouldn't need Yami anymore. And that's why he had to leave him.   
  
~ I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land  
  
Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
But now I understand  
  
I'm standing in the way ~  
  
Yami wanted to help him. He wanted to keep things exactly as they were. But this wasn't what was best for his aibou. Yugi needed to use some of that confidence and newfound strength to prove his worth. Not to Yami, heavens no, but to himself. Maybe it would be better if he went away. Not for good, just so Yugi could learn that he didn't need him as much as he thought.   
  
It would hurt his aibou at first; Yami knew it. But it was imperative that Yugi learn to fend for himself. And as Yami was always fond of saying, there's no better time than the present.   
  
  
  
~ The cries around you, you don't hear at all  
  
Because you know I'm here to take that call  
  
So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
  
But I… ~  
  
He was so used to Yami standing up for him, that he'd forgotten how to stand up for himself. He knew that Yami would always protect him. But that just wasn't good enough. Yami knew he wouldn't be around forever.   
  
As soon as Yugi's destiny was completed, as soon as Yami's memory was returned, the former pharaoh had no idea what was to happen. But it would be likely that he and his hikari's connection would be severed, and he might even disappear from existence all together. And then Yugi would have to learn to be alone again the hard way. It was far better to teach him now, when Yami could still come back to him.   
  
~ I wish I could lay your arms down and let you rest at last  
  
Wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
Your stalwart standing fast  
  
But I'm standing in the way  
  
I'm just standing in the way… ~   
  
That was the answer then. Go away. Far away. He didn't want to. Maybe Yugi did need him after all- no, it's for the best. Yugi could NOT rely on him any longer. If he left now, he'd be long gone by the time Yugi woke up. But he had to see him one last time…just one last time…  
  
He climbed through the window into Yugi's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. The mixture of the sudden weight and the creak of protest the bed had emitted cause Yugi's eyes to flutter open.  
  
"Yami, what's going on? Why are you up? It's late…"  
  
Yugi yawned, and Yami couldn't help but smile. He cared so much about his little light…and that's why he knew he had to go. Now.   
  
"It's ok, Yugi. I just decided to go for a walk. Go on back to sleep."  
  
"Ok, Yami…night…"  
  
"Goodnight, hikari."  
  
As soon as he was sure Yugi was asleep, he gently ran his fingers through Yugi's bangs. "Goodnight and goodbye…my tenshi." And at those words, Yami climbed back out the window, forcing himself not to look back.  
  
* I'm under your spell  
  
God, how can this be  
  
Playing with my memory *  
  
Yugi leaned against the willow tree in the far end of the park. His willow tree. He had once come here for comfort, to escape from his tormented life. But he hadn't needed it, not since he had completed the puzzle.  
  
He had woken that morning to find Yami gone, vague memories of a gentle touch and a whispered goodbye plaguing his mind. He'd looked everywhere, only to end up here, content to just curl up in a ball and cry within the concealing curtain of branches.  
  
  
  
* You know I've been through hell  
  
Willow, don't you see   
  
There'll be nothing left of me  
  
You made me believe *  
  
"Why did he leave? He knew I needed him…why would he just go? He made me think he cared about me, that he'd always be there for me. I feel like half of my own heart is gone…maybe he took that with him, too. Look at what this has done to me…I'm talking to a tree for the love of God!"  
  
He laughed mirthlessly, feeling a slightly familiar pressure behind his eyes. It only took him moments to recognize what it was. Tears had been foreign to Yugi lately. But his old friends returned quickly, and as for now, they were the only comfort he could hope to receive. That and the rough bark of the willow against his back.   
  
~ Believe me I don't want to go ~  
  
Yami shivered. The sun was going down, and it was getting cold. It had really been a whole day since he left? Why was he doing this again? For Yugi. That's right, he was doing this for the good of his aibou. Yugi would understand, right? Of course he would. He had to understand. He always understood.  
  
Yami smiled. 'Aren't you happy Yugi? No matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am, I'm thinking of you…'  
  
*~ But we both know ~*  
  
Yami leaned against a willow tree in exhaustion. He heard strangely familiar crying behind him and gasped. He glanced around the trunk, seeing his little hikari rubbing tears from his eyes. 'It's for his own good…remember, it's for his own good…'  
  
Yugi exhaled slowly, trying to stop his tears from coming. He raised his gaze and watched as the sun set slowly beneath the huge skyscrapers of Domino. "Maybe it's good he left. He needs to search for his answers on his own. I wasn't much help anyway. It's better this way…"  
  
~ Wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land ~  
  
It was killing him to see Yugi so broken up. He was supposed to keep him from going through any pain, not cause it. He rose and sat back down several times before mentally slapping himself. 'No, you can't take care of him anymore. He needs to help himself now. It's not your life to live.'  
  
* I wish I could trust that it was just this once  
  
But I must do what I must *  
  
Yugi discovered that ceasing his sobbing was much harder than he expected. "He did do that to Kaiba…I shouldn't trust him anyway. He could do it again." Yugi sighed and shook his head, taking a deep breath. "What am I saying. I can't forget about him…ever."  
  
~ Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand ~  
  
'Oh, Yugi…what have I done?! I'm sorry hikari…I'm so sorry…but this is a lesson you have to learn! I know it isn't easy, but I don't have a choice! I'll come back. I promise.'   
  
He fought off the burning sensation behind his eyes, something he hadn't even come close to feeling in over five thousand years. 'I don't know if this means anything to you now, but this is tearing me apart, too.' Yami stood silently, took one last look at his aibou, and disappeared into the quickly oncoming night.  
  
* I can't adjust to this disgust  
  
We're done and I just *  
  
"It's dark; I need to go home. Maybe he'll be there…" Yugi sighed and shook his head. "I need to stop giving myself false hope. He's gone…oh my God, he's really gone…" And the tiny form collapsed into itself, sobbing away what was left of its tears and grasping vainly for any source of comfort. Slowly but surely, he cried himself to sleep.   
  
~ Wish I could stay  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
Wish I could stay ~  
  
~*~ Yugi clutched the puzzle tightly, tears cutting clear tunnels in his angelic features. Yami sat silently beside him, unsure of what he should do. "What if I can't do it?! What if I fail again?! I'll let down my Grandpa…the Kaibas…you…"  
  
Yami placed a hand on the puzzle, over Yugi's. "No, aibou. You won't fail." Yugi wiped his face on his sleeve. "How can you be so sure?!" Yami chuckled lightly. "I'm not. But I have faith in you, Yugi. And I'll always be here to help you."  
  
Yugi's large eyes shone with adoration. "Really? You won't leave me?" Yami lowered his own crimson orbs. "Maybe for a little while, but never for long. You have my promise." ~*~  
  
Yugi awoke with a start, finally establishing where he was and what was going on. He stood and began his walk home, Yami's words ringing in his head.  
  
"Maybe for a little while, but never for long. You have my promise."  
  
The young bearer of the puzzle looked into the face of the rising sun with a saddened smile. "See you later, Yami."   
  
~Owari~  
  
And there goes another songfic! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and yes, I did morph that scene with Yugi crying a little. I know that didn't really happen like that, but I just had to get the promise thing in there. R/R! Ja ne, readers! 


End file.
